Diary of a Bound Maid
by writerbyheart
Summary: Clary and Alec live different lives. When Clary starts cleaning Jace's house all is well. Then Alec completely embarrasses her. Will the story ruin her life or be the start of an adventurous life?
1. Chapter 1

Diary of a Bound Maid

Alec sat in his and Clarys apartment sipping of a cup of coffee. The weather outside wasn't the worst he had seen in the last week but it could be better. Suddenly Clary burst out of her door, making him knock the cup out of his hands and on to the floor.

"Clary," he moaned," that was the last cup. When are we going to get another bag of coffee again? "

"When I get a raise from your sister, and this new job." Clary barked out while attempting to put her jacket on. Her red hair bobbed up and down with her shoulders as usual.

New job? Since when did Izzy not pay her enough? "What do you mean new job? I thought Izzy paid you enough to own a few nice purses by now."

Clary rolled her eyes and wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Your brother is apparently a slob. Therefore I am now his new maid."

She didn't looked phased by the idea of cleaning another one of his family's mansions. They had lived together for three years now and nothing ever seemed to bother her. Quickly she left the apartment, keys in hand, and he knew he'd see her later. This was a usual morning. She went to work at seven am and Alec went to the office at eight. Nothing ever changed.

-Half an hour later-

Clary arrived in front of Jace Lightwoods mansion five minutes early and couldn't help but stare. Three white columns lined the front porch along with a few green plants and a cherry red front door. The rest of the house was white and she guessed that it had about four floors in total. Clary froze in surprise when a man of about twenty-eight with gold hair opened the door. His shirt was unbuttoned revealing his abs and he had a pair of sweat pants on which sagged at the hips. She numbly walked up to the house with her supplies and sat them down by her sides when she noticed the waiting hand.

"I'm Jace Lightwood. I assume you are Clarissa Fray?"

She nodded," Yes, but please call me Clary. Your sister Isabelle hired me."

After shaking hands he led her inside and showed her around.

"This is the kitchen and dining room. If you ever need anything ask the workers for assistance. Also this is my office, which is conveniently beside the living room." She glanced around and saw an old oak desk with papers strewn everywhere. Beside that was a large book shelf and three leather chairs. It seemed the reoccurring theme in the house was leather and wood. Even the living room had wood floors and black leather sofas beside a cozy fire place. What worried her was how she would clean the four story windows. "Don't worry about cleaning the windows, I have people come each week and clean them. Anyway let's go upstairs." He turned two corners before going right and into a large elevator. The walls were two way mirrors so you could see outside but no one could see you. The doors opened on the second floor and she was looking down a long hall of bedrooms. Apparently they were all guest rooms which is a luxury she could only dream of. Jace continued to show her the house until they passed the third floor and entered his level. Two large French doors sanctioned off his room from the rest but there was a game room and multiple multi-purpose rooms along the hall. Her heart yearned to go in the game room and play Mrs. Packman but they were heading for the master bedroom. Jace paused and awkwardly scratched his head.

"One second," he said peeking into the room. "Okay, come on." Clary raised an eyebrow but followed anyway. She gasped when they entered the room. It was at least ¾ of her and Alec's apartment.

"Wow, I can't believe this is even a room. How? Just, beautiful."

Jace laughed at her reaction," well what did you expect? I did not choose to be humble like my brother. How is he by the way?" He sat on the bed and looked at her.

She was stuck on words to say. "Alec is fine. He's at work right now, but I'll see him later. I just don't understand why he didn't choose to live like this," her hands did random motions around the room. "This is amazing!"

Jace patted the bed beside him and motioned for her to sit. Clary was indifferent but sat anyway.

"Alec choose a simpler life than Izzy and I. When we were eighteen our parents offered us long term jobs in selective areas. Izzy choose fashion, I choose business, and Alec choose to make his own living with the trust fund on the side. I don't blame him though, he gets to live with you. I've seen your work on the walls. Are you honestly in the right business? I know people who would kill for your work." Clary blushed and met his eyes. After a brief moment he continued," Any way, do you have more questions? I feel like this is an awkward place to really talk about business." He scratched his head and looked out the window. His hand found its way to her leg by accident and she watched it with caution. Jace then felt a slap on his wrist and realized where his hand was.

They shuffled out of the room and down the hall just short of the elevator. "This is yours if you need to stay over. Izzy already confirmed it was alright. Please tell Alec though, an angry phone call would ruin our fragile bond. Alec and I aren't the best of friends regarding women or money. And you," he said referring to her," are a treasure."

The rest of the day went by without any problems and Clary made it home before Alec. She put a lasagna in the stove before stowing a new bag of coffee in the cabinet. The door opened and she was prepared to call Alec a name, when two people instead of one walked in. Alec waved at her and caught whiff of the food in the oven.

"Clare-bear, you know how to treat a man after work," he grinned. "I brought a guest along too. I think you know him though. Jace!"

Jace followed in a pair of ripped blue jeans and ratty Brooklyn tee-shirt. It was unlike earlier, he was more attractive at the moment. Clary knew she couldn't be attracted to her boss but it was impossible.

"Well this is a surprise. I'm glad I picked up an extra-large lasagna." Clary turned her back on the boys and carried on a conversation while tossing their salad.

"So this is what your butt looks like I shorts? Nice, I've only seen it in skinny jeans. Clary," He said louder than needed," have you seen Alecs behind before?"

She almost choked and crippled over laughing. The memory of Alec trying on a speedo sprang up but she knew he would hate her saying it.

"Well, there was this one time…"

"Clarissa you better not…" Alec warned in a hushed tone.

"I walked in on, well you don't need to know. He would die."

Jace leaned up on the seat like a five year old," tell me!"

"Fine! I walked in on Alec trying on a rainbow speedo two years ago. Apparently it was for someone but he wouldn't tell me." Clary tried to keep a straight face while Alec flipped her off and Jace died on the counter, of laughter obviously. "I'm sorry, it was too good!"

The rest of the evening passed with a miserable Alec. Clary and Jace continually shared mortifying stories while he died in the chair opposite of the couch.

"No. Alec honestly thought slapping a girls butt meant you loved her. So at ten years old he slapped our mom's ass, hard, and she was almost ready to kill me."

Clary snorted and buried her head in a pillow. "Alec! Why on earth would you believe that? Oh my lord!"

"I was ten! Give me a break!" Alec moaned, then grinned mendaciously. "Clary remember the last summer before senior year when…"

"You wouldn't! Alec…"

"We decided it would be fun to skinny dip…" His smirk grew wider.

"I am leaving! Goodbye!" She popped off the couch only to be held down by Jaces arms. "Jace, let me go! I am not staying here for this!"

"Nope," he said popping the P. "Alec, please continue."

"Lauren, who is now a druggie-hippie person, dared Clary to scream 'Can't touch this' and pop out her chest. Clary did just that and some senior from our high-school walked by right then."

"I'm dying," Clary moaned dramatically," Alec you are killing me!"

"The guy yelled out 'GO LITTLE RED, SHOW THE WORLD YOUR TITS' and Clary refused to come out of the water until we found her a gigantic towel."

Clary collapsed onto Jaces chest in embarrassment. "I hate you Alec."

"And yet you can lay on my brothers chest in comfort, I see no problem."

She sprang up and turned tomato red. Then turned on Alec and scowled. "You clean tonight then. Also, Jace has a room at his place I can sleep at and I will take up that offer happily."

Alec turned around in the kitchens door frame and yelled," Hell no! We will talk about this later!" Then walked off and they could hear an angry clanging of dishes.

"That went well…" Jace mused quietly.

Clary took a strand of hair and twirled it," you will forget the story about me skinny dipping right?"

Jace flashed a million watt smile and leaned closer to her." Not in a heartbeat."

"Eh? Jace, why not?"

"Even I am a fan of minor blackmail Fray. I rather not tell Izzy the story either."

"Jace, no. She can't know. I would be ruined."

He grinned and pulled out his phone. "Then live with me. I know Alec wouldn't mind me stealing you. He definitely made that obvious." She looked at her nails only to have her chin lifted up. "Is that a yes or no Fray?

"Answer by morning?" She asked, unsure of what to do.

Jace nodded and stole her phone," I'll put my number in here. Call me by three or I can come get you myself."

"Fair enough. I'll walk you out."

She walked him to the door and he departed, but not without a kiss on her cheek. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2: Then a dream

Clary stood in the middle of a dimly lit dance floor with no clue where she was. She wore a green form-fitting dress and beautiful ivory heels. The echo of footsteps from somewhere in the room made her turn her head in all directions.

"It would help if you looked straight at me," someone said in front of her. She turned and saw Jace in front of her with a black suit and gold tie. "Shall we dance?" He dipped down and she felt herself courtesy, which she had no clue how to do. They danced in elegant circles until he dipped her down. "That dress is teasing me horribly Clarissa. I am tempted to tear it off right here and now." A blush covered her cheeks and he tipped her head up. "I didn't hear a no right? That's what I thought." His hand made its way down her zipper and she could feel the dress loosening around her. The dress fell to the floor and she stepped out of it shyly. "You are beautiful Clary. I can't believe I didn't do this sooner." Suddenly her black lace bra fell to the floor in an audible thump. She looked down, biting her lip. When she looked up, Jaces shirt and jacket were off. He pulled her into his chest and propped her head up. "Welcome to my world Mrs. Fray," then he kissed her passionately until she was completely lost in him.

Clary woke up covered in sweat. It was a dream? Fuck, she had to make a choice in eight hours and had no clue where to start. Her phone buzzed and motherfucker of the hour popped up on the screen. "Yes Jace?" Not only was it annoying to be called at seven am on her day off, but add a creepily hot dream and it was miserable.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry, I just, um, couldn't sleep. I had a weird dream."

"Okay? What was this dream about? Maybe I could help," she offered turning on her laptop. Clary would research this dream to no end.

Jace made an odd sound in the background," I'm not comfortable with details, okay?" He paused then started up again. "Sorry, I've probably annoyed you to no end. I'll talk to you later." Then he hung up and she was left on her own.

The laptops screen turned on and she opened up the internet.

_Why am I having sexual dreams of my boss? _

Google results popped up and she clicked on the one that was the most accurate.

" ? Okay…" (Yes, it's an actual website. Awkward web search of the week.) She scanned the page until she found what she was looking for. "I need more fulfillment? Okay, that's safe." Did she dare call Jace? Why not? Clary picked up the phone and dialed him until he answered. "Jace was your dream extremely awkward? Was I in it?" She heard awkward grunts that meant yes and continued. "If I was in a green dress and we were dancing, I have a feeling it was the same dream. Grunt if yes." A solid grunt came through the phone," Okay so it's not as bad as it seems."

"How is it not Fray?" He sounded extremely grumpy. "This is worse than that freaking story for you. I can hold major leverage if you continue."

"Shut up!" She about screamed in the phone. "It just means you need more fulfillment. Live a little for once." Jace sounded like he was about to laugh but he shut up.

"Well, our dream was quite steamy. How about I pick you up at twelve? You are definitely living with me now."

"Jace! Alec didn't even talk to me last night. That's a world record in itself." Clary exasperated. She was now pacing in the kitchen, not caring if Alec woke up. "At least let me talk to him, please?"

"Fine, but I will see you at twelve. Be ready for lunch at Takis."

She hung up and poured a cup of coffee. Her and her big mouth.

"What's going on? I heard your voice, you sounded upset." Alec stood in the doorway creasing his eyebrows.

"It's nothing but your stupid brother," she sighed, dropping her eyes. "Are we okay though? I know last night you were upset."

He came up and hugged her," Clary I could never stay mad at you. Let me guess, he blackmailed you? He's done that to Izzy too. She was out REALLY late during high school one night. He kept it a secret but she had to write his papers for a month. Crafty bastard." Alec smiled and grimaced. "You'll survive Fray, I know it. If you need an escape you can always come here for a night." She blushed and hugged him before changing, today would be long.

12:05-

"Five minutes late," Jace reprimanded her as she got in his car. Alec had taken extra-long time to say goodbye. "You should know better."

She scoffed and buckled up," please just turn the radio up."

Jace turned up the radio and Popular Song came on.

"You mind," she asked and he nodded. "Always on the lookout for someone to hate, picking on me like a dinner plate…"

"You hid during classes and in-between them, dunk me in the toilet now it's you that cleans them," He joined in. They continued to switch until the song was over. "Didn't know you could sing Little Red."

"High-school choir for four years. I am a proud lead soprano. Well, I was." Clary boasted happily.

"Did the lead soprano have a boyfriend then? Hmm, am I missing something?" Jace asked pulling into Takis parking lot.

"No she did not," Clary sneered, jerking at the handle on her door. "Unlock this car. I want food."

"First of all," he said turning her face towards him," get a better attitude. Also, if you think about giving me lip I will punish you. No one acts like an insolent child in my presence." She heard the car click and hopped out. This guy would be the death of her, it was inevitable.

**Hi! This is your author. I love the review(s) I got and am looking forward to more. For the record I am a soprano, so I know the hard work that goes into it. Any ideas, or whatever you can think of, please write them! I love you all! Please check out my other stories too! –With love, Writerbyheart**


	3. Chapter 3: Then lunch

Jace choose a corner booth when they walked in for privacy purposes. Takis amused Clary to no end. The outside looked like a run-down, brick, police station, but the inside was completely different. She sat uncomfortably across from Jace, who insisted on banging her knee every five minutes.

"Could you stop hitting my knee?" Clary asked through her teeth, faking a smile.

Jace looked up and grinned," am I bothering you? I wasn't aware it was your knee." She dead panned and hide her face behind a menu. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and lowered the menu." Just can't decide, that's all. There's so much to choose from." He grabbed her hand and she was about to say something when the waitress came.

"Hey guys! Can I get you something to drink?" She was peppy with red and brown hair and a flirty smile.

Jace ordered for both of them before she could say anything, again. "Two Pepsi's and can we order our food too?" Miss red and brown nodded and Jace continued," Two cheeseburgers with ketchup, medium well. That's all." She ignored his bluntness and took their order back to the kitchen.

"You like her," Clary stated. "You made it pretty obvious." Jace gave her a strained look, like she had said something weird. "Just pointing it out. No need to look at me weird."

He sat his hand under his chin and asked," are you jealous?"

"No," Clary said quickly," I just noticed. A male's eyes change when they are interested in a girl, or her boobs, but that's basically it."

Jace started quietly laughing and met her eyes," That's surprising. I didn't know you could read my mind." Clary looked insulted and sighed," overboard Jace, overboard." A strand of wavy blonde hair caught her attention and she wiped it behind his ear. Before she pulled her hand back, he grabbed it and joined it with his. "Clarissa, are you trying to tell me something?"

Clary tried to jerk her hand back but he wouldn't let her. "First, you point something out I didn't even show. Second, you mess with a piece of hair. My piece of hair for the record. Do you like me? Is that why we had that argument in the car? I didn't even know it."

Clary ignored the questions and sipped her soda, which they had finally got. "Why does it matter Jace? You have me in a corner already, why add more to it?" She paused and looked up at him. "Yes, you are handsome and the first time I saw you the sweatpants didn't help. I can't have any feelings for my boss though. Even you know that!"

"Who says I'm your boss? Izzy is technically your boss."

"Do I clean your house and get paid for it? Yes. Therefore, you are my boss."

Jace pondered her statement," as your 'boss' I want to know how you really feel. It won't count against you."

Clary sat there waiting until their waitress sat the bill and burgers down. "Fine! I like you, a lot. Whether it's because you are handsome or, maybe, because you have a stubborn, sweet personality. I don't care what it is. It's annoying and the only reason I didn't care what you heard this morning."

Jace sat in his seat stunned. Not only had she confessed to him, but he hadn't expected her to even say what she did. "I… um… I'm glad you said that." She raised an eyebrow. "Look, it's hard for a twenty-eight year old man to say this but… I've had a thing for you since I graduated High School. Before you label me as a pervert let me explain! You and Alec started High School the same year I was going to graduate. At first, I just distanced myself from my brother and you. Then Alec came out the closet middle of the year and you were his true friend, it didn't matter if he were gay or not. Eventually, well a month, before graduation I saw you as something else. You were, and are, beautiful, smart, quirky, and exceptionally perceptive. Then three summers later I was walking by our pool and saw your little group skinny dipping. Yes, I was the one who yelled. Eventually you became a memory, someone I regretted not chasing. A few days ago I didn't know what to think though. You showed up at my door and I just did what I could. The dream just confirmed how much I regretted not knowing you. Jesus Christ it's sappy. Oh, when I said I would punish you, I wasn't kidding. That's what I meant though."

Clary bit her lip. "Okay that was," she blushed," beautiful. You still ruined it though. But I am happy, I finally figured it out. You seemed familiar to me. It just hit me now." Her red hair shook as she laughed. "You were the one that beat up Seb after he gave Alec a black eye. I heard he got sentenced to 12 years two years ago." Jace ate as she talked. "He was sentenced for man slaughter or something. It was in the papers." She downed a bite of her burger before continuing. "Believe me, I wish I knew all the details."

"Okay!" He stopped her," now eat. I have something to say." Clary merely nodded and bit into her burger. "We don't have to make this anything if you aren't comfortable right now. You said it yourself you don't understand why you like me. Besides we just met, but I do believe in true love at first site. I won't tell Alec or Izzy as long as you don't. Still will you stay at my place? Alec already thinks you are and Izzy is, as I said before, fine with it. Please?"

"What happened to that serious tone before?" She asked between bites. Jace swiped a bit of ketchup off the side of her mouth. "Hey! I could have got that off myself."

Jace snickered and grabbed the bill," finish your burger while I pay. Then we'll go get your crap from that oh-so tiny apartment." Clary glared before biting into the small remnant of what should be a burger. It was not crap, her things were her life and he had gravely insulted her. Still, he was nice about the rest right?

Someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped. "Ready? I paid." He looked like he was about to explode when he looked at her face. "Ketchup, again? Jeez Fray, can you eat in a civilized manor?"

She brushed her legs as she got up and wiped her mouth. "Shut up Lightwood." As they left he grabbed her hand," Jace what…"

"Why the hell not?" He asked, tightening his grip. She laughed and squeezed back. Why the hell not, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4: Then the memories

"It's not my fault we can't get in the apartment Jace." Clary and Jace stood outside the locked door of the 'oh-so tiny' apartment her and Alec previously shared. "He won't open the door for a reason." Inside it sounded like Alec was pushing someone in a broom closet. They stood there, helpless, waiting for Alec to give her the key back and open up.

"Screw it!" Jace yelled and pulled a bobby-pin from his pocket. "If he doesn't want us to know what's going on we obviously should."

"Jace, stop!" She pushed her body in front of the lock. "He must have a good reason." His face contorted and Clary felt his arm wrap around her back, "Hey! What do you think you are…" Her face was mushed into his chest and the words silenced. "….."

"You talk too much Fray. Just let me do this." The lock clicked when he twisted the bobby-pin in it. "Done. Now let's see what he was hiding." Jace dragged her alongside him until they got to the bedroom doors. "Which one is yours?" Clary pointed to the door with vines painted on it. "Good! Go pack and I'll see what he is up to."

She dashed into her room and shut the door behind her. On her bed sat a sparkly man with no visible pants. "Who are you and why are you in here?" Clary whispered, grabbing a box. As she packed he explained.

"My name is Magnus Bane and I'm Alec's partner. I assume you're Clary?" She nodded and ushered for him to continue. "We were doing… stuff… and then you guys walked in and you know the rest. He made me come in here."

"Well, Magnus, if you could please help me pack up this room, we'll be out of here quicker." He nodded and grabbed a few boxes himself. "So are you the one he tried on a speedo for?"

A small smile made its way to Magnus's face," what do you think?" Then he winked and started putting cd's and pictures in a small box. "How did you end up moving out anyway? Blackmail?"

Was nothing sacred in this place? "Pretty much, Jace has a way with words." She snickered at his mixed personality.

"What is it? Is my dye uneven?" Magnus looked horrified at the thought. "Is my glitter gone?" From the look on his face that scared him even more.

"No! You look fine! I was just thinking about how much Jace changes his attitude." Magnus raised an eyebrow at her. "First, he is a complete jerk, then, out of nowhere, he is a sweetheart. It's highly suspicious, and gives me a migraine. I wonder why he's like that."

Magnus was on his third box and smirked. "Sounds like you are in love to me." She froze in her place and tried to refute it. "No, love is not something you can ignore. So what's he look like?" Jace stood in the doorway with a finger to his lips.

"He's has blonde hair and works out. I mean, he is fit. Oh! Never mind! Also, he has gold eyes and an enticing little grin. It's like a smirk but not really. I don't know, it just fits him so well. Yet, he is a lazy ass. That was my first impression. I like it but I don't." She finished with a blush and started clearing the closet. "So where did you and Alec meet? Sorry, I just don't want to talk about Jace any longer."

"A little café downtown actually. I came over when you were out." Magnus motioned for Jace come in the room and hide. "It's sad but he did look so cute in that speedo. He threw it out when you caught him." Clary flopped on bed and looked at the bag she just packed. He picked up the hint and scooted out of the room. "That's most of it, good luck Clary."

"Thank you!" Clary yelled, not bothering to move. The door shut with a 'click' and she finally felt alone. "This feels weird."

"How come?" Someone with a deep voice said behind her. Arms snaked around her waist and she was pulled back into something hard. "Is moving so weird for you?"

Her head slowly leaned back and she breathed a sigh of relief. Then she scowled at him. "Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"I believe that personal space is not required in some situations." Jace laughed and she imagined his expression as he sat his head on hers. "Such as this one, where I get to counsel you. So I work out huh? You like my smile?" Clary felt uncomfortable under his steady gaze. "I will get an answer you know."

"You heard that? Fuck," she mumbled quietly. "Fine. Yes, I said that. Didn't you here the last part too? That should have pissed you off any way."

"Honestly, it flattered me rather than angered me." Jace played with a strand of her fiery hair. "You really know how to confuse a man Fray." His eyes landed on a picture she hand forgot to pack. "Why didn't you take that off the wall too?"

"That," she said pointing to the wall. "That is a painting I did when we first moved in. The flower with red and black is Alec and I. Then the thorns are our personalities. Maybe I can paint some at your place? Never mind, it's too nice of a place to paint a wall."

"Actually you can. If this means so much to you, your room can be an easel. I like the swirls on the walls in here. The art is you and I won't stop you." He let her go and slid off the bed. "Come on short-stuff, we have stuff to move." She hurried after him with a large pile of boxes. In a few trips they had carried everything to his car. "Ready Fray?"

"Whenever you are. Let's go. Actually wait! I need to say goodbye to Alec." She hopped out and ran to the bottom of the steps. "Lightworm! Come say bye to me!"

"Come on bro!" Jace added.

Alec ran down the stairs with a wrapped package in his hand. "Here, I got it earlier. I think it would help you out if you are doing a whole room." He hugged her and sat it in her hands, then whispered in her ear. "If he tries shit, call me." She laughed as they embraced. "I'll miss you and your funny face waffles."

"I'll miss you too. Remember, one strawberry and blueberries." She backed away and waited till he went back to the apartment. "Let's go."

Alec walked into the apartment and straight to Clary's old room. Jace's car drove down the street as Alec looked out the window. A blur caught his eye and he turned around. The painting Clary did the first week they were there was still on the wall. Black for him and red for her, he could almost cry. She had left some things behind. The comforter still laid on her bed, the pink and grey one she loved. Alec laid on the bed and rested his head on a pillow. Something crinkled and he slid a hand under the middle pillow.

_Alec,_

_ I left you something I could never take. No, it's not memories or the cheesy movies I had hid in my room. (I took a few, your favorites are in the top drawer in the den.) It's that flower you loved and my art journal of sketches for the apartment. I told you I would let you see it when the time came. I never anticipated leaving. Use these and let your imagination go wild. Also, I won't forget all you've done for me. Taking me in when I need a home, I will never forget that. You helped me get a job during art school. You know what? You always joked my big mouth would get me in trouble, always. All the coffee bags, silly waffles, and Cons* we went to won't be forgotten either. I love you Alec, in a platonic way of course, but I love you. Call me whenever and whatever happens, I couldn't have asked for more. Take care of Magnus. _

_ Love your 'sister' forever, _

_ Clary. _

Alec put the letter down and stared at the wall. He remembered the first time he saw her paint in her room.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Clary! Here's your final box. It came to the door a few... What are you doing? He had been perplexed by the way her hair was up. "What's that?"

She had looked down from the step ladder and smiled. "It's a flower of us. See? The black is you and I'm the red. Then the thorns here, they represent our personalities. Tough but persistent, that's us right?" The ladder shock and she fell into his arms laughing. "Sorry." It took him an hour after to realize that she had apologized for getting paint on his face.

"I love it Clary. It's amazing."

She had hugged him tight then returned to the ladder. "Can you cook dinner tonight?"

"Of course, just clean up before you come out okay?"

"Okay." Then he walked out and the rest was history

**FLASHBACK OVER**

He had to face the facts. She was gone and he missed her already.

*: Comic Conventions or Conventions for Shows/Movies/etc.

Platonic: free from physical desire


	5. Chapter 5: Then the awkward moments

Clary lugged her bulky bag into her new room at Jaces. She had finally got a good look at it and realized how big it was. Jace lounged in the door frame, bored. How he could watch a girl drag bag after bag in a room and not help? The answer, he was Jace. The fact he even loaded them counted apparently.

"Do you like the room?"

Clary nodded and started for the closet. "It's great. Largest I've ever had."

"Oh I wouldn't bother with that," he said as she began to put her clothes in the closet. Clary turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Jace moved from the door frame and made his way over," because someone else can do that. We have things to do today."

Clary gasped as he picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder. "What the fuck are you doing? Hey! I'm not finished yet! We just got here Jace. Are you even listening?" He swatted her ass and grunted," shut up." Of course, no female with any dignity would take that. "What the hell did you just…Let me down now! I will get you back for this. Jace!"

It felt like she was going to throw up when he stopped in the elevator and let her fall on her butt. Clary glared and used the bar on the side to stand up. "What was that for?"

"You are too loud Fray. We are going shopping so put these on." He slid a pair of flip flops her way. "And no, you don't need your purse. I'm paying for this because you need some help fashion wise."

"Not you too!" Clary groaned. "First Izzy, now you. I'm not that bad."

He chuckled," Yes, you are." She slipped the shoes on and crossed her arms. "I didn't throw you down that hard, what's the look for?"

"I'm insulted, that's all." She flinched when he ran a hand through his hair and grinned.

"Sorry, I guess." Jace slung his arm around her as they walked out of the elevator. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake him off. "Baby, you said you liked me so start acting like it. I'm not hiding it from anyone."

"But you said that…" he cut her off. "I changed my mind."

Clary scoffed and accepted fate. "Fine. I just didn't think us being a thing would make some people happy. "

"Like?" His voice dragged out as they walked into the garage.

Her fingers popped up as she spoke," Izzy, Simon, Alec, my brother…" Jace raised an eyebrow. "My brother is over protective and dating my boss wouldn't make sense to him." He nodded and opened the passenger door of a red Ferrari. "Thanks."

The driver's side opened and Jace sat down in the black leather seat. As soon as the car started, rock music blared from the speakers. "Sorry, I haven't driven this for three months. I forgot it was that loud."

"My ear drums thank you," she groaned. "What time were you driving this? I'm pretty sure it's illegal to have it up that loud." Jace shrugged beside of her and pulled out of the driveway. "And I get the silent treatment because you want to listen. That's cool."

His husky laugh vibrated through her," I actually like the sound of your voice, believe it or not. It's soothing and calm unlike your hair." A rough hand grazed hers before taking it. "The worst thing you could do is tame it though, wild is always wild." She felt like a ripe tomato and looked out the window. They passed exit signs until he pulled on to a ramp and turned left. The scenery didn't change but the shops did. It was sad to admit but she had never bothered coming here. She couldn't afford half of the clothing in the stores.

"Jace, this doesn't look like normal shopping. Where are we?"

"The best place in the world, that's where." A glow filled the car when he smiled. It was so bright she didn't realize he had got out until he opened her door," Are you coming or?"

"Coming," she popped out of her seat and waited for him to lock the car. Ladies in white floppy hats passed them, giving her rude looks. "Is it that bad?"

"From their standpoint, yes." Jace pulled his arm around her," don't worry, I'll help."

She froze," don't you have to work today though?"

He shrugged," Mrs. Jackson can take care of it, she's pretty efficient." She giggled and he turned his head. "What's so funny? Is my hair messed up?"

"Nothing, you just reminded me of a song I like. The band is pretty awesome."

"Well," he smothered her hair under his hand," so much for small talk. We're here." They entered a black and white painted store with normal and designer clothes littering the racks. "I told you this was heaven."

Clary searched every rack until her arms were piled up," I guessed sizes, hold these?" Jace willingly sat in a chair with clothes draped over his lap. "Okay! Let's go try them on." He eagerly followed and sat in another chair in front of one of the dressing rooms. "I love this! God, I sound like Izzy… Whatever, coming out."

She appeared and his heart stopped. She wore a red and black stripped tank top and white skinny jeans. "Yes or no?" Words wouldn't come out of his throat.

"I like it," he managed. He barely managed anything else every time she came out. The last outfit he used his jacket to hide something on his crotch. "Green looks good on you, really good." The dress hugged her small curves and accentuated her chest. "It's official, we are buying all of this. No questions asked missy." She shoved the clothes into his hands and pulled her sweatshirt over her head.

"Jace you don't have to…" He wasn't there anymore. She heard chatter and a cash register not far away, he worked fast. Clary pushed the curtain aside and joined Jace up front. "You don't have to get everything Jace."

"Well I just did," he winked and grabbed her hand while gripping the bags in his other. "Thank you Sheila."

'Sheila' waved back at Jace and smiled, "have fun with your girlfriend tonight."

Clary turned to Jace halfway through the door. "Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend." Then they were headed back to the house, or so she thought.

-5 hours later-

Jace pulled into a parking spot in front of Bake Street Café (changed the name from a place here, it's called Brick Street Café. Best cakes on earth though.) Clary had wondered why she didn't have enough to clean and change once they got back home. Two hours after they had got back Jace walked into the living room and landed on the couch she had JUST cleaned.

-Flash Back-

"Off!" The head of the mop currently in her hands hovered inches in front of his face. He just smirked and grabbed for the remote. "Nope! Leave this room now!" The remote was held above her head and feet over him.

"Clarissa, I recommend you give me that remote now or else." His tone was menacing but she didn't care. "One, two, three… give me it. Four, five, six… if I get to ten, you're in trouble."

"Goodbye lazy," she strutted away from her personal asshole and into his office. "Now to clean his desk, I think. Geez, he couldn't say please." Clary grabbed the waste basket and started to walk through the doorway when someone made her drop her task. "Excuse… crap…"

"Crap is right, now where is that remote young lady?" Angry was not pretty on him. His golden eyes burned into her skull and made her question whether her choices were okay. The way his muscles ripped when his arms crossed also made her nervous. "Fine we'll do this my way." She was hoisted in the air and over his shoulder, yet again, and held on to the remote for dear life.

"Is this the only way you think?" She asked quietly. He hummed for a moment before dropping her on the couch between his legs. His arms wrapped around her waist as she shoved the remote between her legs.

"Do you seriously think I won't reach down there? I've done worse in the past year. Where was I again? Oh, yeah! Seven, eight, nine… Clary, give up the fucking remote," She could feel Jace sigh behind her. "Ten." The nerves in her body tightened when she felt a hand run along her thigh.

"I'll call Alec!" She squeaked. He looked amused when he tipped her face up. As Jace shook his head, she knew she was screwed. Today was a bad day to wear a skirt. The hand on her upper thigh edged up making her cheeks enflame. This man, who didn't act like one, knew what he was doing. "Jace, don't…"

"Make it up to me then?" He murmured in her ear. She nodded and felt his hand retract. "I'll just take this then." The end of the remote brushed her underside in the process and she gave up. An hour later she woke up, still on his chest. "Hm…"

"Afternoon sleepy head." Jace moved his popcorn bowl from her head and sat it on the table. "You," he bopped her nose," need to get dressed. I have some plans for tonight. Now go, as much as I love you laying on me I need to change too." She smothered her clothes and walked to the elevator where he joined her.

"So I need to wear what exactly?"

He grinned," Green dress and black heels. I have them in your closet already." Her nose scrunched up, what else had he done or told someone to do? The answer came when she stepped in her room and a new easel stood in front of one of the two windows. Canvases lined the wall behind the easel in order of size.

"This is amazing. When did you do this?" She felt like a giddy child, something she missed.

He chuckled in her doorway. "This morning while we were out, now get dressed. This place is one of my favorites," then disappeared down the hall.

-End of Flash Back-

"My lady," Jace said opening her door. She got out, barely surviving her heels. "Thank you." He slipped his arm around her waist and linked his right hand with her right. "A knight is a knight, shining armor or not."

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. School took over my life and so is studying for exams... Anyway, here's chapter 5. I put a musical reference in this chapter. Anyone who comments should guess because if you get it right you get a medal of awesomeness (metaphorically). Good Luck! Review Please! **

**-A**


End file.
